User talk:Dog of War
Collaboration I have taken notice of your recently created article and I must say, I like the direction of where it is going. I was wondering if you'd like to collaborate with my country in some form like basic diplomacy and some cross-mentioning of each others' respective articles. Let me know what you think! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I see political differences as an interesting thing to play on. I almost forgot that I've also conveniently given Sierra an Islamist problem to which I do indeed intend to expand on. Fully aware of the Marxian animosity towards monarchy (not adding the fact Sierra has a quasi-lasseiz-faire capitalist system), I think Sierra's recent foreign policies is another source of aggregation and contention. Perhaps Sierra's interference with the Middle East (mostly because it is a pawn of the United States in terms military-wise) would be another hot button issue. All these perplexing issues and the interesting diplomatic complications that could arise from these contrasting views--I'm very eager to see what this could mean. Let me know if this is a green light to our collaboration! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! Some time this week, I'll create the Kurdistan-Sierra relations page (similar to this one) and from there, we can work out the specifics of the two nations' relationship. Pretty much juggling with real life, I'll make room for this soon enough. With that said, I look forward to collaborating with you and expect a lot from your project. Best regards! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) hey hey doge i saw that post you on the adims page lets deltlte that and we can have a case of Coors light deal? altverse i dont get this altverse thingg and you edaits is 666 king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 01:54, November 26, 2014 (UTC) hey what template is the nation one king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 19:40, November 29, 2014 (UTC) How to apply to Altverse? Samzkrenz (talk) 06:03, December 6, 2014 (UTC) If only... ...you were on around nighttime here in the United States where the chat (on IRC) is BURNNNNNNING HOT! FULL HOUSE! You're missing out a lot :^( Anyways, we have our own forums now to help enhance the Altverse (and Conworlds Wiki) experience! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:50, December 15, 2014 (UTC) There are actually a fair bit of us still active atm, on the IRC. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:48, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Question Would your nation, Kurdistan, be willing to protect some terrorists from the Workers' Party of Akitsu who just assassinated 2 Akitian politicians and killed 4 innocent bystanders in the process? If you read here you'll see the deaths, but they haven't claimed responsibility for the deaths yet. It's just that I need a place for the assassins to run following this attack, and with N Korea gone I figured Kurdistan might be the next best choice. Don't worry, I'll expand on how the assassination was carried out later - and trust me, Kurdistan WILL MOST DEFINITELY be interested in these guys once you learn of their chosen method of assassination. I won't reveal the method here though (cause that would be a massive spoiler!), it's interesting though trust me. - Zabuza825 (talk) 10:51, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Intervention If I wanted Hellas to intervene in Bulgaria, what do I need to do? Do I need someone to add it or do I just add it myself? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 13:11, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Because I've been destracted, I forgot to ask. Would I be allowed to edit the Bulgarian Revolution page to show that Hellas started an air campaign? (also, can I do it retroactively because I meant to have it begin on the 18th)AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 17:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) 10/10 10/10 would totally throw money at you for that User page. ---Sunkist- (talk) 11:17, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Check out my replyDev271 (talk) 08:31, March 10, 2015 (UTC) My Application Can you check out my application and see that are ther any problems you have. Dev271 (talk) 14:17, March 23, 2015 (UTC) France Gaul I would like to adopt your nation Gaul.Dev271 (talk) 07:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Take a look at My application in the application center. Dev271 (talk) 14:30, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering how Britannia would feel about Black Cat Radio and people listening to pirate radio broadcasts in Britannia. Would it try and jam the signals, or try and stop it's broadcasting? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 21:39, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, could you please come to chat? Happy - Talk page - Columbia 16:32, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Question, unrelated to altverse And yeah, I do mean that this is unrelated to altverse. I've decided to work on a story just for the fun of it, inspired by the anime and the anime Senkou no Night Raid (dubbed " " in English-speaking countries, even though that's not even close to an accurate translation). The title of the story is "This Rotten War" ( : この腐った戦争, kono kusatta sensō). Basic plot is as follows: The date is February 3rd, 6 (1931). The place is London, England. Hideaki Takamura is from a Japanese milirary family living in , Japan. Having proven himself with an exceptional academic record, and due to last-ditch attempts by a small minority in the Japanese government to repair the fragmenting relationship between the United Kingdom and Japan, is allowed to attend the University of Victoria (a fictional university) in London, England. Upon ariving in the school, he comes across Avril Gillan, a local girl belonging to a wealthy family. The two of them quickly find a common point, solving mysteries, and start working together to solve local school "mysteries". The two become close and things seem to be going smoothly, that is until.... September 18th, Showa 6 (1931), orchestrates the . September 19th, Showa 6 (1931), Kwantung Army invades Manchuria. Presented with a fait accompli, the Japanese government has little choice but to reinforce (and, in effect, support) the Kwantung Army. Relations between Japan and the west start to deteriorate to a new low, and Hideaki and Avril are caught in the middle of it all. You might be wondering why I'm asking you about this. Well, there's a few reasons. First off, I don't know any modern British English, much less British English of 1931, so I was wondering if you could help me with some of Avril's lines. It doesn't have to be the way someone from England would talk back in 1931, though that would be prefereble. I just want it to be as close to British English as possible. Secondly, I don't know much about the British education system today, much less the British education system at the time, so I was wondering if you could help me on that end. If you're willing to help, please let me know. - Zabuza825 (talk) 13:56, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Carnatic So what do you propose of the carnatic and wars in india before and after the albion gaul split. Dev271 (talk) 13:57, June 23, 2015 (UTC) But at least tell me if you have any queries with this one and it is right in wiki that india made nukes to deter china not pak, so with this larger india I am going to make relations worse with China. I still have to explain pre colonial and colonial india. and this one is more pro shia. nothing else only religion size and power and MAGADH and also India has been a mem of LN secu council.You said that making bangladesh and pakistan only makes headaches so why cant we spare a little headache to altverse you already have mexico its invasions and invasion. Flanders and bulgaria, A bunch of communist and fascist nations, war in kolhar, Brittania and westland and the breaking up of the USA and ISIS Dev271 (talk) 06:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Kya aap uttar dene ka kasht karenge? Dev271 (talk) 06:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Can u please reply to my above message Dev271 (talk) 15:37, June 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Northern Cyprus Yes, I am quite fine with the new history. BTW, what made you change Kurdistand to Turkey? Realism? Why'd you remove Argentina from Altverse? :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:38, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (I prefer to keep discussions on the same user talk page, btw) Why not both? :'( @Peron: But isn't that explained via the military taking action? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:52, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose I could, but in that case I will probably change Argentina to being Peronist rather then neoliberal. I dunno, I'll write up on Colombia first and probably remove another nation from Altverse (like the Falklands) before I'll decide seeing as you are the second person to tell me to keep Argentina. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 15:22, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:57, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Btw, could you add Chile to the Altverse and IOSS (which needs general update) maps, please? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Do you think it'd be plausible to recreate a Kurdistan nation in Altverse comprising of Iraqi and Syrian Kurdistan? If so, do you think it should be Uzunist (allied with Turkey), other socialist (against Turkey), or another ideology? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:24, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Its goal probably would be to include Turkish and Iranian Kurdistan, so that means it would theoretically be anti-Turkey, but they wouldn't want to incur the wrath of a much more powerful Turkey (and Iran), so do you think they'd probably be neutral in that case? @Democratic Confederalism: That sounds just about right. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) They would fall short of actually going to war, although no love will be lost between them. Turkey would possibly fund Iraqi Turkmen resistence if it could covertly. It would be like the relationship Turkey has with Armenia. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:33, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll make a proposal article. You got any ideas on what I should do with Chile once I finish the main article? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Write up on people, government, political parties, foreign relations, culture, armed forces, and any historical events (eg. civil war). I often write about current leaders and political parties first, but its up to you really.--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:38, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Can you respond to my thought on Talk:Commonwealth of Britannia (and Talk:Westland if you want)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:01, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Kingdom of Oirat Has the Kingdom of Oirat been added to Altverse yet? I have no feedback on the forum. DanChan123 (talk) 02:14, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Korean War That sounds like an excellent proposal as it could make the history in Altverse Korea a bit more interesting/believable. We can hash out the specifics once I come back home from vacation this Wednesday or Thursday. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Britannia & IOSS I feel like Britannia leading IOSS doesn't make enough sense given the power of the Liberal Party and their 1995 (or somewhere around then) to 2010 government would want to leave. Also, Britannia seems like more of a social democracy even with Labour in power. Though I guess you could say the same thing about many other countries in IOSS? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Or you could make them more socialist :o @Westland: what sort of treaties? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:14, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps there should be a secular movement in Rainier - unless they were all booted at some point or scared off by religious extremism, I'd bet there'd be many who'd want that stemming from movements in other countries. Alternatively, it could be sort of like a Christian Iran. And what of the above comment? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:26, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I see. :o @Britannia: I just think it's not socialist enough. Why would they have wanted to join (in the first place, and signed those treaties with Westland) if they were a social democracy? Wouldn't the Nordic States join if that was the case? Also, there's a bit of an issue with the Liberals being in power during the Chilean Civil War, I think. Or really with any pro-socialist intervention in times of Liberal governance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:49, July 19, 2015 (UTC) You got a reply to that? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, July 24, 2015 (UTC) pls respond :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:12, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I was under the impression that we would both be working on our respective Columbia/Rainier projects and letting the community decide? Also, please visit chat. Happy - Talk page - Columbia 13:48, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Could we talk on chat? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:50, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm back if you're still around. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:44, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Back now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:39, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thoughts on my comment on Altverse in that blog? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Response demanded. :O —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:36, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :| —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:17, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Qatif Greetings, I just signed up when I looked up the nation of Qatif, and it intrigued me highly. I spoke to Justin on IRC and he told me you were in charge of this bit of the world. I'd like to talk to you about it, as I may be able to provide you with information that may serve you. I'm from the real Qatif, as well. Let me know whenever you see this message. Nayefo (talk) 01:40, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Qatif Hey I'm online now whenever you are. Nayefo (talk) 13:01, August 18, 2015 (UTC) India Check out India now and plz reply quickly --Dev271 (talk) 14:00, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Please check India now and reply if you have any problem http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/India Dev271 (talk) 13:31, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Nepal in India I didnt mention that Magadha had control over east India including the nepal area even during the Mughal empire sat at Delhi. When the Ahom kingdom declared independence Nepal did too but had to be a subordinate of Magadha with Mgadha influence more so when the British fought Magadha as I have said it was a time of chaos in both magadha and nepal and the brits easily conquered nepal. I will add that. Anything else. Dev271 (talk) 15:46, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re Nepal Plz reply in the applications forum Dev271 (talk) 14:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC) About Emilia I will be renaming it to ''Socialist Republic of Italy, or just Northern Italy (or even SRI). -- 21:51, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well Hello DOW Seems u both dont reply to anything that other people post. What about Alakshak, Oirat or other applications how will Altverse progress At least reply to my APPLICATION Dev271 (talk) 08:49, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Application I have posted a proper application Please take a look at it and mention your concerns If not then atleast reply or post on my talk page Your Friend Dev271 (talk) 17:00, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wabash Is Wabash no longer part of altverse? I remember on the talk page that it wasn't, but other than that I saw no indication that it was. If it is, would I be able to use it's territory and RP as the United States? (I know I have been gone a while, but with college in full swing I'll be using the computer more and this could be a nice brain exercise) AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 17:04, October 6, 2015 (UTC) New Horizons Hey, I wanted to know, what type of nation would you be doing in New Horizons? Given your interest in the Middle East, I was wondering if you planned on making an Arab-themed/descended state on Secundus. Just interested is all. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:33, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I can see that most of your views completely altered. Although I disagree with some, I get the feeling that you're heading more to actual socialism and less gung-ho Marxist communism. Care to tell me why? XD I might learn a lot from you Animaniax (talk) 02:17, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Well, if my memory serves me right, in his book, Karl Marx also stated that all his theories were totally unreal and impracticeable until we're all reaching a level for everything could be made with virtually no cost. In all scifi-related works I have ever seen or read, the world in Star Trek is the closest of such visual. Unfortunately, blood-thirsty shits like Lenin, Stalin or Mao Zedong totally ruined those ideas. Btw, what do you think about Nordic model? I get the feeling that they're doing better than even big-ass United States. Animaniax (talk) 13:37, October 16, 2015 (UTC) There's no such thing as perfect government, dear boy XD The only way we could achieve such thing is to combine each good points in each model XD Focusing in only one or two will always and forever return dictatorship Animaniax (talk) 17:15, October 16, 2015 (UTC) You proparly kick my ass XD but I still have to ask: Can I borrow some of your flags? XD Animaniax (talk) 18:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I only need to borrow national flags XD I might need to replace some, or a lot, on my Scenario, which is fanfic, cross-over universe XD Animaniax (talk) 03:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) You love Nordic countries? XD (on your Europe's opinion map) A bit unexpect, since the guy Bowwow828 sound like he's fine with burning them all XD Interesting, since, I don't know, but I find that you two are a little tiny bit similar. Just a little chatty mood, nothing serious XD Animaniax (talk) 05:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you'd like perhaps you could come to chat? Thanks. Happy (Talk) 21:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) If you could come to chat again sometime today, it'd be appreciated. Thanks. Happy (Talk) 15:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) DoW-san, do you take request for flag? XD XD XD I might need some artistic help -_- Animaniax (talk) 12:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Application on Altverse I have changed the location of Sansi and added more detail to the article. Please review it on your free time and give your opinion. c: ~Candiesrgood I changed my figures. It seems you are online, may you please check them? (Sorry if I sound demanding) ~Candiesrgood Uh, you need to see this. Yeah, you need to see this. So I looked at your article for the First Secretary of the Communist Party of Manchuria, and was quite surprised at one of the people I saw being used in the pictures. The guy for Jin Guoxing (as you call him) is well...... you probably don't want to use that image. You know, this picture: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zhao_Fa-kuang.jpg The reason is that that image isn't actually of a Manchurian, hell that person isn't even Chinese. That person is a war criminal by the name of , if you've heard of him it's probably because he was the man behind . So yeah, you might want to rethink using that image. - Zabuza825 (talk) 08:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank You You, yes you. Thank you for using the SVG flags and not the crappy PNG flags. You've made my job so much easier. Thank you! :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:59, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Critique on "Dirigism: A Thesis On Humanity's Future" You're a learned person. Could I get your opinion on this if you have the time? Like to see what you think so far as the ideology is concerned. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:38, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Well the general manner in which the article is written was casual purposefully. I'm not good with written thought, so expressed my thoughts formally. Not trying to be an intellectual As to the name, well, I picked dirigism originally before I discovered the name was already in use. But given that RL dirigism is rather obscure (save you and others), and sounds a lot better than "O'Neillism", I stuck with it cause I'm lazy. Anyway, I've been getting the "Dirigism is Fascism" comparison a lot, and I can understand why. Anyway, thank you for the critique, though I fail to see how it was antisemitic. I would have thought criticism and hatred were two different things. I expected a more biting review too be honest. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) But, but, I used feminists and social justice warriors too. Besides, Jews are a religion, not a race. Anyway, it isn't racism if you hate everyone equally. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:13, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. Good point. Wise not to touch the Jew debate. Can't please anyone in that crowd. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:45, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations Dog. Feng Huiyin is now President of Taiwan. She may not have gotten to govern Manchuria, but at least she can play leader in that tiny island to the south! :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:21, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Lol. Very true. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:27, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Altverse and Chinese Alternate History To start off, I, SArchangel, or just Daniel would be fine, am a newcomer to this wiki and I have recently consulted Centrist16 about joining the Altverse community. I have decided to tinker with the history of China starting from 1922, in order to craft a version of China that has become divided North and South between a single-party communist sovereign state in the North, the People's Republic of China, and my creation, a multiparty democratic federal republic in the South, the United Republic of China. I have written a work-in-progress blog page consisting of almost all the details (link here). I know you are the creator of Manchuria and I was told you are an expert on the history of the Orient. As part of my alternate history in my blog article I have made Manchuria and its historical details canon, but if the United Republic of China as I have planned should be part of the Altverse, you may have to make some changes to Manchuria. I already understand that Altverse is currently making changes and Manchuria must change in order to comply, for instance, countries like Kolhar, Akitsu, and others mentioned are no longer canon according to the Altverse main page. I'm sure you will have something to say. Nice to meet you and happy Valentine’s Day (assuming that it is celebrated in Abu Ghraib detainment prison)! SArchangel (talk) 03:24, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Blog page of info has been made an article with the link here. SArchangel (talk) 07:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Vote I need you to vote on this. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:49, March 14, 2016 (UTC) : Actually, if you are on, please come to chat. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:00, March 14, 2016 (UTC) In case Viva can't fix my problems with the new skin, could you say why you think the new one is superior at MediaWiki talk:Monobook.css? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:49, July 9, 2016 (UTC) You can add ?useskin=wikia after Special:Chat while in Monobook to make it work (the "Constantly Crashing Chat" link in Monobook sidebar links to the link with that ending). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, July 10, 2016 (UTC) DoggoWar May I call you DoggoWar? Your name is memable. Montivagant, Signed but not read. (talk) 13:35, March 21, 2018 (UTC)